


An Attempt at Distraction

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has an essay ... and Grantaire is bored. Chaos follows in it's wake as Grantaire tries to gain the attention of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt at Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Request fanfiction for a friend of mine From Rue With Love! from Fanfic.net - enjoy the fluff x

"Enjy!" Grantaire pleaded while sprawled out on the couch. 

"No, Taire! I have work to do," Enjolras retorted; his marble face and golden curls illuminated by the light of his laptop. Grantaire sulked and folded his arms in a huff. 

"But you're always working," Grantaire whined and Enjolras sighed dramatically. 

"That's because I have a lot of work to do," he insisted causing Grantaire to sulk even more. "Just because you neglect your school work doesn't mean I should as well," he retorted and Grantaire replied with a gasp. 

"Low blow Apollo," he pouted. "I just want to have some cuddle times," he whined, pretending to cry. 

"You can have some when I've finished this. That's not going to work this time, R," he insisted and Grantaire frowned. If begging wasn't going to work then we would have to resort to more extreme tactics. He would get cuddles with his Apollo! 

Grantaire stood in the kitchen humming to himself. This would surely work. His Apollo loved his hot chocolate on an evening and Grantaire knew exactly how he liked it. They would snuggle under a duvet and drink hot chocolate by the time this evening was over. He waltzed, with a spring in his step, round the kitchen grabbing all the required ingredients. He created a piping hot chocolaty masterpiece that he knew would tempt his one true love away from that blasphemous laptop. With the addition of a sprinkle of chocolate shavings and marshmallows, it was complete and smelt wonderful. Grantaire carefully took the two steaming cups and placed them on the coffee table. He darted off to get his duvet with a beaming grin of his face. He returned and his Apollo had not moved an inch and was still absorbed in the luminescence of the laptop that caused all this trouble. Grantaire cuddled up in the feathery blanket so only his head and arms were still visible. He picked up his mug and slurped some of the froth that lined the top. Grantaire looked over at Enjolras and softly whistled, succeeding in attracting the blonde's attention. Enjolras turn around smiling and stood up away from the essay. Grantaire’s smile grew as he stepped closer and he offered the duvet out to him. Enjolras winked picking up the hot chocolate spectacular. 

“Thanks Nic,” he whispered kissed Grantaire on the cheek and returning to the laptop. “Nice try!” he shouted back while sipping the hot chocolate and Grantaire started to glower at him.

Grantaire spent the next quarter of an hour watching Enjolras work as he sipped his hot chocolate. He needed a new plan to get his baby away from that traitorous object. Grantaire grinned as an idea popped into his head and he downed the rest of the hot chocolate; the mug clinked back down on the table and he slid into the duvet. Enjolras was still utterly absorbed in his essay and oblivious to his partner’s behaviour. Grantaire subtly slid along the floor out of Enjolras’ eyesight towards the over used plug sockets in the corner of the room by Enjolras’ desk. It would take outstanding stealth and skill to remain undetected on his mission. Mission Cuddle Times … and it would succeed. Grantaire slowly crawled along the floor with the duvet covering his body; he moved as close to the floor as he could but Enjolras wouldn’t have noticed his he was on a space hopper singing behind him. He always got like this when an essay was due in but this time Grantaire would not sit back on watch. The plug socket was within arm’s reach but he had no idea which plug the laptop cable was. He stared at it for a few minutes and resorted to potluck. He pulled one cable and cheered as Enjolras’ laptop stopped charging. 

“Six hours battery, sweetheart,” Enjolras whispered leaning down and kissing him on the top of the head. Grantaire cursed and glared at him again. 

“I will win!” he exclaimed jumping back on the settee again, sulking.

“Sure you will sweetie,” Enjolras chuckled.

Grantaire darted into the bedroom and returned wearing only his boxers. Petty distractions weren’t working; it was time to up the stakes. He was shivering in the night air so he hurriedly pulled a chair up alongside his Apollo. “Hey sweetheart,” he chuckled leaning on him. 

“Evening Taire,” Enjolras murmured not looking at him. Grantaire kissed him on the shoulder getting his attention properly. “Aren’t you cold,” Enjolras commented looking him over before returning to his essay.

“I’m fine. Aren’t you warm,” Grantaire chuckled pulling Enjolras’ jacket off and dropping it on the floor. 

“I have an essay for tomorrow R,” Enjolras whispered as Grantaire sat on his knee and kissed him.

“Forget the essay,” Grantaire whispered back and Enjolras laughed.

“For once I am sorely tempted to do that,” he mumbled, passionately kissing Grantaire. 

Enjolras wrapped his red jacket around Grantaire’s shoulders with a smile. “Is there any of that hot chocolate left?” he asked with a grin.


End file.
